


Confinement

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Character Study, M/M, Manip, Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has Jim where he wants him. All tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confinement

Art by: Elfqueen55

 

You are confined, restrained, cannot move.

I have you where I wish you to be.

You are limited, restricted, immobile.

Cannot run, you cannot flee.

You are imprisoned, bound, detained, there you shall stay.

Mine you are and forever you shall be.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
